Tassle Wars
by XxwintersolsticexX
Summary: Who new a corn field could be so interesting! Perverted even! And I must say, Sasuke has his work cut out for him! WARNING: LANGUAGE, MILD TO EXTREME BASHING OF CHAR. & STLYES, SLIGHT NARUSAKU/SASUNARUSAKU... HINTED. Enjoy XDD


_Okay... So... Yeah... Not as funnay as the future ones should be, but I hope you giggle a bit XDD_

_Sorry for the dissing. You know, about the emo bands, Sasuke Uchiha, japanese people, and homosexuals go.... BUT I want you ALL to know that I am AGAINST none of the above and if you are like me, you don't take offense to those kind of jokes! I also am trying to cancel out each joke by adding some sort of dialogue! And, as you all should know (if you have read some of my stories), I am against NONE of this!!!!_

_And besides, I think that I'm gonna get back at Naruto soon... *grins evilly*... Don't worry, he'll get it for making those jokes!!!!_

_(sorry... I just hear a lot of jokes and sometimes I can be a slight perv so... this is the combination XDD) (idk y it is bold down there... jsut deal with it tho, kay)_

If the whole fixy thing didn't work well... then...Sorry about the paragraph... it really isn't like that on MW... sorry...here it is on DA until I fix the huge paragraph(if it is still that way: **xxwintersolsticexx.-deviantart**_**.com/art/Tassle-Wars-132420369 (no dashes. keep the periods)  
**_

* * *

**_Tassel Wars_**

**_Chapter 1: Brand New Day_**

"Due to the revolution by means of better and more powerful weapons and more reliable transportation, we have been forced to send our fellow ninja to obtain money—in order to maintain a balanced life—elsewhere. " Tsunade announce to Team 7; excluding a young jonin by the name of Kakashi Hatake. The three subjects nodded obediently.

"You three—Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno—will be sent overseas to The United States; then you will be taken to Iowa to work for a detasseling company by the name of Pioneer. They will then decide where to place you three. Any questions?" Three heads shook simultaneously. "Very well, dismissed!"

**_One Week Later_**

Naruto handed the man taking attendance three tax slips without explanation before heading towards the back of the bus; Sasuke and Sakura followed behind him.

The blond sat in a double seat, setting his outstandingly bright orange cooler under the cushioned seat. He motioned for the other two teens to do the same.

"Ugh," Sakura complained, clenching her old and baggy long-sleeved button up shirt. "These clothes are absolutely hideous, Naruto! Next time you go to a garage sale, I'm coming with you!" She declared. All three of them nodded sullenly, already dreading the 4-week job that they would be performing.

"Hey," A large group of boys called, "Outta our seats, noobs." Sticking their noses in the air to show their distaste of the wretched smelling guys, the Team remained silent, ignoring the elder boys.

"When I said that, I was serious. Now get out, now." The heavy boy demanded. Naruto sighed reluctantly before standing, motioning for Sasuke and Sakura to stay seated. He leaned forward against the seat before speaking loudly.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to force us. " The blond haired boy said pressingly, earning a bunch of horrified stares from the surrounding workers.

"You don't think that I can take a dumb Jap like you?" His back-ups all chided noisily. Coughing into his sleeve, Naruto stood up straight, revealing his true height—which wasn't all that impressing.

_**(In case some of you didn't read the top thing... go look NOW! Before you challenge yourselves with reading the big paragraph *if it is still that way... i hope I fixed it...*. It ISN'T like that on DA...) **_

"Yeah, come on and try you racist bastard!" His fists were clenched and ready to use before the big guy tried to take a swing at him. Naruto had his palm up and ready for the block when Sakura did the maneuver for him before slamming one into his gut. He stumbled over, falling into one of the empty bus seats where he remained for the time being.

"Ewe!" She screamed; her fist covered in dried sweat. "Take a shower why don't ya! And don't even try to steal our spots, 'cause challenging just one of us is the biggest mistake that you'll ever make!" She smirked evilly at the tubby boy's groupies before turning towards her cooler to grab a sanitation wipe.

"I can't believe people make harmless threats without even the proper skills to complete them!" Sakura stated, glancing over to her friends. She was sitting in the single seat across from them.

"It's idiotic. People should really learn how to control themselves more thoroughly," Proclaimed Sasuke with his monotone voice. Naruto nodded in agreement, still bummed about the fact that there were no ramen shops in rural Iowa. He had even skipped out on breakfast when he had found that out. "Sakura, do have any Poptarts on hand?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I think that Naruto is going to fall over dead if we don't give him something to eat—soon," Sasuke finished, knowing that Sakura would bring extra food than necessary anyway. She nodded and handed him a blueberry flavored Poptart which he then handed over to Naruto who ate it without complaint.

"We can all be in a group together, right?" Naruto asked dejectedly, looking out the window as the sun slowly rose above the plentiful crops that lay in neat rows heading east and west. "I mean, this whole 'Revolutionizing Planet Earth' thing is really starting to piss me off, and the least—"

"Shut up, we will hold ourselves high and deal with it. For all we know, Tsunade could've had a D CLASS mission for us to do that was as dirty and gross as this. So, do me a favor and just act as if this was a mission." Sakura suggested, tired of hearing the boys' complaints randomly throughout the week.

"He is acting as if this was a mission, Sakura. Be more specific." Sasuke ordered, finding the small argument between the two slightly amusing; anyone could tell by the smirk that played upon his lips.

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled above everyone else, causing a few Otakus to look at them strangely. "What are you looking at? It's not like I'm some estranged Harry Potter character come to life!" The girls turned away while some others snickered silently, throwing occasional glimpses back at the odd blond.

"They're a lovely bunch of idiots…" Naruto murmured under his breath, his arms folded hastily across his chest.

"Are you sure that it's not just you?" Sasuke questioned sarcastically. Giggling quietly, Sakura quickly agreed with Sasuke. She had gotten over her crush on Sasuke recently, but still favored with him the general amount of time.

Looking out of the window once again, Naruto was quiet the rest of the way and conversation ceased between the pinkette and prideful Uchiha.

Rolling to a stop, the bus's air-brakes released before the driver opened the door, gesturing for the workers to exit the bus. The Team reached for their gallon water jugs before filing after the others; they made sure to stay as far away as possible from the smelly guy that was evidently named 'Bradley.'

Their instructor—Jaymie—began to explain what a tassel looked like before going into the field a few feet to grab one. She returned before handing it to Naruto first.

Snickering, he said, "Looks more like a—"though he was cut short by a death glare shot at him by Sakura. "Whip… yeah, a whip…" Sakura snorted before turning her attention to the instructor who was staring at them curiously as they spoke in their native tongue

"Ah, sorry..." Sakura apologized, elbowing Naruto and Sasuke on either side of her to bow their heads respectfully. They received weirder out looks by both the safety, their instructor, and the overall manager.

She went on with her lesson soon there-after, sliding the three awkward glances every now and then until she paired them all off into teams.

"You three can be with Candice and Janice. Candice will be your checker and Janice is her younger sister. So, mingle and do a good job, okay?" The all nodded obediently.

Candice—a blond haired girl with gorgeous green eyes ushered them all into the field impatiently, wanting to get done with the day early on.

"You can't be serious? We start working at six thirty in the morning and you have to be a total witch about it? Wow, you're totally gonna get laid sometime…" Naruto droned on, getting a massive punch by Sakura on the head.

"You dipshit! Stop taking insults from that perverted old man!" Sakura screamed, not even 20 yards into the field; she was referring to Jiriah.

"Sakura, he is a simple minded creature, he says everything that he hears, sees, and thinks without much thought. " Sasuke chided, giving a sidelong glance at the blond knucklehead beside him before returning to pulling the tassels from their stalks.

They were all much faster than Janice and the rest of the first years, so, by the time that they were at the end of the field, they were about one-fourth of the field away from their checker.

"Holy crap they're slow!" Naruto muttered as he peered through the sun's rays to spot the two figures walking slowly towards them, picking tassels along the way. "Hey! It looks like I haven't missed a single one! And the rest of you too, what was granny talking about when she said that this was gonna be hard work?!"

"Oh! You missed one Naruto! And you too Sasuke! Looks like I'm in the—well, uh… never mind that," Sakura laughed nervously at the end as her teammates got ready to pounce. They audibly sighed when she redirected her speech.

"Do you think that we should go and dig them out or something?" Naruto asked before adding: "Just to brag in their faces of course…"

"Nah, she needs to learn how to pull the suckers!" Sakura exclaimed, referring to the green tassels that lurked in nearly every stalk. It was a very dirty first pull. "Ha-ha! We're the first ones out!"

"Um… Sakura… I think you're letting this all go to your head… calm down!" Naruto exclaimed as he pulled Sasuke closer to him. "Be more like Sasuke-teme! He is relaxed and stoic and a total Bastard! He's like… My Chemical Romance in a bottle! Getting all the girls and then some; plus, he's a totally wannabe when it comes down to it!"

"Ah!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke tackled him to the ground, sitting on top of the blonds' stomach. "Sasuke-teme, get off me! I'm not homo, stop it!!!!" Sasuke pinned Naruto to the ground, paying no heed to the mud that glued itself to their clothes, skin and hair.

"You can call me anything you want, but don't you EVER dis MCR again, or I will kill you, got that?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. The blond nodded slowly as he took a gasp of air before swallowing it and accepting Sasuke's helping hand as he got up from the mud hole.

Sakura, who had been quiet throughout all of this, spoke up worriedly. "If you guys keep carrying on like this, we may just get fired," She cringed before continuing, "I'll have to go and live with the Ino-Pig, Sasuke, you'll have to live without completing your revenge, and Naruto," She gulped expectedly, "You will have to go without ramen for the rest of your life!"

The two male ninjas' eyes widened incomprehensibly before they both began to take long, deep breaths.

"Right, we really don't want to lose any of those privileges," Naruto and Sasuke breathed together, completely in synch.

"Exactly, now straighten up!" The two boys did as told just when Janice and Candice walked within 10 yards of them.

"How long have you guys been out here?!" Janice, a brunette girl with a small and slender physique, asked, out of breath.

"Long enough for Sasuke-teme to have one of his MCR moments…" Sasuke glared silently at the blond boy standing next to him with his arm wrapped around the Uchiha's neck; Naruto was smirking wickedly. "So, who's ready to go?" Naruto questioned as he attempted to brush off the majority of the mud from his sagging clothes.

"Sasuke-teme, your ass is mine. I mean mine, as in no boyfriend you get will have the chance to penetrate you. You will remain a virgin until the day you die. You will live a terrible life filled with misery—all caused by me of course," Naruto ground out, itching his nose and therefore leaving a blotch of mud on the side of his tanned nose.

Sakura slapped Naruto across the back before heading into the field with the other four. Naruto hurriedly followed suit, catching up to the others in no time; they all left Janice and Candice at the entrance huffing.

"Jeez… You'd think that the oxygen percentage in the atmosphere has decreased significantly or something…," Naruto groaned, continuing to frustrate Sakura—who was ready to blow any second. Sasuke grunted in agreement as they continued to make their way down the mile-long field at an amazing pace.

"So, Sasuke," Naruto smirked as he stopped to pick a waxy-looking tassel that had been bowed over. "Looking at this, what does it make you want to do, eh?" The edge in his voice made his two teammates twitch in agitation as they all started up again, slowing their pace just a tad.

"Kill you," Sasuke replied latently.

"Throw up," muttered Sakura a few moments later; she was still trying to shake Naruto's pervy-way-of-thinking off. "When we get back home, I am so talking to Tsunade about your relationship with that pervy-sannin!" Naruto shrugged carelessly as he flicked the end off of a random tassel.

"If you do that, I may just have to whip out my super-awesome technique. It's new, so you don't know how deadly it is," the blond noted, seeing their disbelieving faces.

Sasuke snorted. "You sure that it is just a smellier version of what you let loose on Kiba at the exams?" Sakura let loose a small and controlled giggle while Naruto stared at the raven coldly.

"Sasuke-teme… you bastard…"

"Stop repeating yourself, idiot."

"…Bastard," Naruto retorted, just to get on Sasuke's nerves. Uchiha shrugged as he walked on; secretly storing the tassels of the tassel (they are the white and semi-squishy part of the tassel. They are located on the south side of a tassel and they usually just snap off; if not they are no good for good ammunition) in his shirt pocket.

Naruto did the same.

For approximately five minutes, the trio remained quiet, all suspecting some sort of an ambush to occur.

"Sakura, I would get down in I were you," Sasuke whispered in the pinkette's ear before pointing at a suspicious looking blond whistling about. She nodded her head fervently before ducking down in one, quick motion.

That's when it happened.

Naruto launched the first white tassel at his rival, nailing him in his activated sharingon eyes. He cringed in pain before trying to aim the tassel perfectly at Naruto. He succeeded, but there didn't seem to be much force behind the action.

Naruto flicked another, nailing Sasuke on his chest. Though the male could see the attacks, he wanted to test his theory.

Naruto would hold the tiny severed tassel in between his middle finger and his thumb. He would then aim in a general direction before shooting it at him. It gave some force to the fling and had a greater chance of hitting the target—when calculating the faster speed.

Sasuke tried this new technique.

He failed.

"Ha! Sasuke-teme can't do it, even with his sharingon! Ha-ha!" Naruto laughed, flinging more and more painful ammunition at the raven as he continued to work on the technique; he used Naruto as his target.

"Shut it, Loser!" Sasuke exclaimed, his fury rising as he couldn't seem to get a hold on the technique.

After a few minutes of being continuously pelted by the flying objects, Sasuke ceased his attempts and continued to pick his tassels in silence. Naruto had left a few red marks on Sasuke's body, while Sasuke had barely managed to hit Naruto with enough force to squash a mosquito!

In the middle of that, Sakura had stridden ahead of the boys, determined to keep well out of their firing range; though she was occasionally hit by the off-target tassel. Most were by Sasuke, but a select few had been thrown at her by a playful Naruto who simply stuck out his tongue at her when she would glare fiercely at him.

"So…" Sakura began, glancing both directions while watching for Pioneer men.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed quickly, catching on quicker than expected.

"Let's dig 'em out." All three of them headed back into the field; Sakura took Janice's row while the other two checked their own. They met up with the siblings about one-fourth of the way into the field.

"You guys are incredibly slow," Naruto huffed rudely. He got bonked on the head by Sakura, who hesitated slightly. His teammates agreed with him, though they wished he wouldn't act so belligerently.

"Shut up, Loser. It's not their fault that they don't have as much talent as you do. Though it isn't like you have a lot of talent anyway…," Sasuke commented. The females of the group just watched the two boys argue.

"You and your dumb Uchiha pride… Why don't you shove it up your ass?" Naruto smirked, talking in his native tongue once again.

"I thought you owned it?" Sasuke questioned, speaking Japanese again.

"Oh, so you enjoy being my bitch? Wonderful; now go fetch me some ramen, I despise this American food!"

"Naruto, only you could live off of ramen like that," Sakura complained. "How do you do it?"

"I eat it… You know, with chopsticks…" Naruto scissored his fingers and pretended to grab some noodles from an imaginary bowl. The American girls looked on in confusion before ignoring the three and walking to the end of the field.

"You're such a dipstick! That's not what I meant!" Sakura pouted.

"Loser, listen up because I am only going to repeat this once: She meant how do you eat ramen for every meal without getting high cholesterol or becoming a second Choji?" Sasuke refrained.

"What was that?" Naruto kidded, catching Sasuke's mistake.

"Loser… You heard me…" Sasuke then turned on his heal and began heading towards the end. Sakura smiled back at Naruto before telling him to hurry up. The two of them caught up to Sasuke and then to the sisters before they got out of the field.

Walking up to the manager, Candice tipped him off that they were finished.  
"Holy smokes, you guys are dead even with the experienced!" He nodded over to where some were just getting out of the field. "Did you do a good job?"

"We would have been faster if it wasn't for the fact that we were paired up with the two porcupines here," Naruto motioned to Candice and her younger sis. "And of course we did a good job! We're nin—"Sasuke and Sakura each put a hand over Naruto's loudmouth. He silenced himself instantly.

"And, good news, you only have one more round to do; we have another crew meeting us—they are rather large and made up of only experienced."

"Whatever floats your guys' boat," Naruto said before walking over to a new block, claiming it as theirs.

"You guys get a five minute break you know…" The manager informed them.

"Well, we are ready to go in now." The blond had declared, not even caring to ask his teammates about their opinions.

Their next block passed by just as the other one had. Sasuke and Naruto had gotten in a mud fight—provoked by Naruto—to see who would come out on top—Sakura had. She had jumped on the two unexpectedly and pushed their faces into the mud.

Laughing, the pinkette had risen up and wiped her hands on her drenched and muddy sweats while Naruto warned her not to get into mans' battles. She laughed and nudged him softly with her right foot (Sasuke and Naruto were still on the ground trying to get up).

They slipped and almost fell over, but had gripped each other as not to fall into the dirty mixture again.

As everyone unloaded off of the bus, Sakura had a spontaneous idea pop into her head. She unscrewed her water jug lid before gazing at her ice-cold water that filled the jug all the way to the top (she hadn't needed much that day since it was only about 65 degrees Fahrenheit).

Grinning sadistically, she dumped the entire thing on both Naruto and Sasuke's heads, which were quite close together. They both jumped and nearly screamed, although catching themselves when their breath hitched. Just as Sakura had finished dumping her jug, a cool breeze hit the wet teens, making them shiver involuntarily.

Thus, Sakura's action had turned every teen into rabid, water-dumping kids. She never got touched, for her reputation was already pretty big.

Sasuke led the way out of the bustling park to their rundown motel room where they were all sharing a single room; they were trying to cut down on prices.

Opening the door to a shabby looking place, Sakura ran into the shower room before any of the boys could. She took off her shoes and socks before entering and asked the boys if they could wash them off for her. They agreed.

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto began politely, "Can I have the hose? Please?" Sasuke had grabbed the hose and held it in his hands, debating whether or not he should. Shaking his head no in response, Sasuke turned on the water before aiming it at Naruto, who was now running into their suite.

Taking off his shoes in doors, Naruto tossed them out the door at Sasuke, who let them fall to the ground. "If you don't give me the hose, I'll make you wash my stuff too!

"Hell no! I will have your soon-to-be butt out here whether you force me to drag it out here myself! "Sasuke exclaimed, dropping the hose to the ground before walking slowly towards the door where Naruto was currently cowering behind.

He stopped just three feet away from the door before counting: "One…, Two…, Three…, Alright, here I—"

"Wait!" Naruto exclaimed, still thinking that Sasuke had the hose in his hand, "I'm coming, just drop the hose already!" Sasuke walked over to where he had laid the hose down before grabbing it again. He kinked it before getting into a fighting stance.

"It's dropped!" Sasuke called.

Naruto put his ear to the door, and, not hearing any water, walked out onto the sidewalk only to pause for a moment in surprise.

"Sasuke-teme, you Liar!" Naruto exclaimed; shielding his face with his arms as Sasuke shot him with a slight bit of water pressure.

"Take it like a man, Naruto!"

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto growled, running at him—to Sasuke's surprise—and tackling him to the ground; locking his arms to the ground and interlocking Sasuke's and his legs, making the Uchiha immobile—for the most part.

The hose sputtered out water as Sasuke still held onto the weapon dearly. He struggled against Naruto, but the blond held him down.

They were forbidden to use any of their ninja techniques while in front of others, and, at the moment, there were quite a few people watching their odd day-in-and-day-out brawl. So, the Sharingon was out for the raven.

"Ha-ha! I still beat you!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke continued to struggle. "S-Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke had winked seductively at Naruto, who had just stared at him wonderingly.

"W-what the hell teme..?"

Just then, the Uchiha licked his lips in an odd manor, causing Naruto to jump off of him hurriedly and crab-walk away from him. "Teme, what are you doing?!" Sasuke rose from his spot on the ground.

"What do you think? I'm getting you off of me!" Sasuke smirked, glancing down at the mud puddle that they had created. "Now.., I think it's time for a little bath.., what do you say, Naruto-chan?" Sasuke lunged at the blond, making them fall forward. When they hit the ground, Sasuke rolled over instantly, taking Naruto to the bottom and getting his backside muddier than it was before. Sasuke did the same technique that Naruto had performed on him before using his free hand to grab a handful of mud.

Using his pointer finger, Sasuke drew a couple stars and hearts all over Naruto's face. He then went down to Naruto's shirt, unbuttoning it to show just part of his chest. He then drew 'Property of Uchiha Sasuke' on it, before drawing a skull and cross bones underneath.

"I believe that you're mistaken, Teme, You are my Bitch!" Naruto muttered quietly, so that no one else could hear him. He had looked down and read what Uchiha had written.

"I never said that you were my Bitch, I simply wrote that you were my property..," Sasuke scanned his work before adding, "Nope, no bitch written on you."

"Teme…" Naruto said under his breath as he looked away from Sasuke's eyes. He knew he was defeated for the time being

"Ready to cooperate yet, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded his head in frustration.

"Alright," Sasuke handed Naruto the hose before he went inside to fetch Sakura's pants (she had hung them on the doorknob after the boys had gone outside) to wash. He brought them out. Naruto was washing his own shoes obediently before putting them aside and training the water to Sakura's muddy sweats.

Sasuke scrubbed the dirt out of them.

They finished their work just as Sakura came outside; her hair blow-dried and straightened. She was wearing a pair of her coziest pajamas.

"Nice teamwork, guys!" She smiled and held out her fist. Naruto and Sasuke put theirs on top of hers before heading in side.

Getting dibs on the shower, Sasuke gathered his clothes before heading into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him.

"Neh, Sakura-chan, can't we go eat yet? I'm starved!" Naruto whined as he clutched his stomach. He flopped down on his and Sasuke's bed and rolled up in the covers, disturbing Sasuke's absent-minded reading.

"Not until I finish my book, Loser," Sasuke stated, reading the last page of his book agonizingly slow. Naruto growled at him in frustration. "And besides, Sakura is still doing her make-up."

"Sakura-chan—"Naruto began as he sat up, leaving the wound-up comforter lying upon the bed.

"Shut it, Naruto!" The pinkette yelled, yelping in fright as she caught her eyeball with her mascara, "I'm almost done!" Naruto groaned repeatedly there-after until they were all ready to go.

Skipping happily out the door, Naruto led the way to the nearest oriental food restaurant; Mongolian Grill.

"This place should be just like Ichi Raku's! I mean, there are bowls of noodles and you can pick out what meat, veggies, and noodles you want in it—not to mention the sauce!" Uzamaki cheered gleefully as he all but ran to the place.

Mongolian grill was just six blocks away from where they were staying, so they had chosen to walk instead of catching a taxi (they can't run on the sidewalks well because they are in a busy part of the city). So, needless to say, Naruto wasn't pleased with the rate at which they were going.

"Come on! Just a little faster, Sasuke-teme! Hurry your lazy ass up!" Sasuke merrily looked at him in amusement. "…You bastard…" Naruto murmured after a few seconds.

"Is that it, Naruto?" Sakura asked just a minute later as she spotted the oriental foods place.

"Yes! Yes! Sakura-chan, you know me too well!" Naruto said with a slight blush. He had forgotten that he let the name of the restaurant slip out of his mouth as they were walking there (he said it was a surprise).

"Idiot…" Sasuke sighed, "You already told us."

"Come one, Teme, stop being lazy!" Naruto smirked as he pushed Sasuke in. He practically fell on top of Sakura as he tripped and fell into the waiting room. "And we even made good timing; it's only five!" Naruto stepped right over Sasuke as he went to speak with the waitress, who guided them to a near-by booth soon after.

"Ooo! Look at all of this food, it looks so yummy!" Naruto and Sakura agreed together.

"Sasuke-teme… I beat… you… So I get… the bathroom first tomorrow… "Naruto groaned. He had beat Sasuke in their eating contest at the restaurant, but he had received a severe stomach ache in return. Either way, he had won, and so he had picked what he wanted his "top" prize to be.

"And… In about three minutes, I bet you I can beat you in a pillow fight… to see who gets… stuck on the floor… Ugh."

"Loser… You'll probably barf on me!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Bull…" Naruto moaned loudly. "Right back!" The blond rushed to the toilet room and in a few minutes, you could hear the toilet flushing and the water running. He was soon out and grabbing a pillow.

"Get ready, Teme!" Naruto called as Sakura went outside with her cell phone in hand.

"Let me know when you guys finish!"

Naruto ran at Sasuke, hitting him the gut with a pillow just as one slammed down on his head; instantly giving him a headache. Naruto pulled back as Sasuke followed suit. They were each in their own respective corners when they went at each other again; this time with more speed.

"Hya!" Naruto yelled as he kicked Sasuke in the thigh.

Sasuke had gotten Naruto when he was off balance, and therefore, caused him to fall down. Sasuke laughed as Naruto hit the ground and rolled over to the bed before jumping from his position on the floor to his feet, then finally onto the bed.

"Come and get me, Teme!"

"I won't take that lightly!" Sasuke said as he tackled Naruto to the ground, beating him over the head repeatedly until he finally called the war over and ran into the bathroom to puke.

"Naruto," Sasuke stated casually as Naruto grabbed a pillow before tossing it on the floor. He muttered the usual insults as he got ready to lie down.

"Teme."

"You can sleep on the bed, I'm in no way shape or form a pedophile," Sasuke confirmed as Naruto's face brightened up slightly. He got up and laid the pillow back in its respective place before crawling under the comforter. He was fast asleep in a little under a minute.

Sasuke followed Naruto's example a few minutes later.

It was a while before Sakura got off the phone with Ino. She had noticed that all of the lights were out and there was no noise emanating from inside of the room, so she stood up and banged on the door repeatedly.

It was a chilly night and it had already turned dark; she also had no key to get in.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" She cried as it reached farther into the night. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Naruto?!" She continued before heading for the manager's house.


End file.
